I Can't Get You Off My Mind
by RainbowLove06
Summary: Okay, so I know were 'mortal enemies,' but everytime I see her; i get butterfiles in my stomach that won't leave. Damn, I can't get her out of my head, but hey, who's says I can't date my hot stepsister? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: An Angry Boyfriend

I Can't Get You Off My Mind

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I was bored so I decided to write a romance/humor/drama story. I hope you guys like it! **

"Is she here, yet?" Shikamaru asked the 100th times. He, his mom and Inoichi (Ino's dad) were all waiting for Ino in a fancy restaurant. They were all ready seated, but didn't order yet. Shikamaru groaned, "What's taking her so long?"

Yoshino sit up from her seat, "Please, Shikamaru; wait a little longer."

"I have been waiting." He replied.

Inoichi glanced at the entrance and saw a familiar blond. He smiled, "Aahh, she finally came." He rose up from his seat and walked towards his daughter. He hugged her and whispered something in her ear, "You're late."

She pulled away from him. "Sorry daddy, I had cheerleading practice and I-…"

Her dad cut her off, "Explain it later. Let's just enjoy dinner."

Ino nodded and they both walked towards the table. She smiled, "Sorry I'm late. I had cheerleading practice."

Yoshino smiled back, "Oh it's okay Ino, please have a seat."

Ino nodded and sat in the chair that was available. Next to Shikamaru, her worst enemy. She turned her direction to his and notices that he was wearing a light blue v-neck with shorts under. "Hey Baka."

"Hi Blondie." He smirked. This was a routine. He or Ino would call each other names and they would reply back with an insult.

Ino rolled her eyes. She hated that nickname ever since he called her that. "Ugh, don't call me that, lazy-bum."

Shikamaru was going to say something back, but the waiter cut him off. "Ready to order?"

Inoichi gave him the menu back and they all ordered. Once he left Ino and Shikamaru were back arguing. Inoichi got tired of this and said, "Okay, that's enough. I have an announcement." They both stopped and turn their direction to him. He cleared his throat, "The reason why I called everyone to meet up at the restaurant is because I have something important to say."

Ino groaned, "Dad, we know. Just get to the point."

"Fine, I have been thinking… I think it's time for Yoshino and Shikamaru to move in my place."

The Naras jaws were wide open and Ino's eyes widen, "D-Dad, what are you t-talking about?"

"Ino, didn't you heard me. I said Yoshino and Shikamaru are moving in with us."

"W-Why?" She asked.

"Why? What do you mean why? Yoshino and I are getting married next week and I think they should live in our house, Ino." Inoichi replied back. "And our house is big enough to fit 2 more people in."

"I'm fine with Yoshino living with us, but there's no way that _lazy-ass _is moving in with us too." She pointed at the _lazy-ass._

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "For once I agree with Blondie here."

"Sorry, I made up my mind." Inoichi said. "This weekend Ino and I would help you pack."

Yoshino nodded, "Maybe Shikamaru and Ino would finally get along."

"Great, I have to see his face every single day." Ino said.

Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder, "I can't wait to live with you. It's going to be fun torturing you." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Ino kicked off her shoes while entering her house. She had the worst night. She still couldn't believe that Shikamaru was living with her this week. It would be impossible that could get along. That would take maybe 1 billion years if that happen. She looked at the time and it was already 10pm. She sigh, "I guess homework can wait till' morning." She walked to her room and decided to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Ino woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and headed to her bathroom to take a quick shower. When she was done; she did her hair. She put her hair up and clipped her bangs to the side. When she was finished with that she got dressed. She wore a yellow off shoulder with a smiley face and jean shorts. She did her makeup and she went downstairs. She didn't see her dad downstairs so he must be at work. She doesn't really eat breakfast so she decided to go to school. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She walked to her car and she drive to school.<p>

Once she got there, she parked in the parking lot. When she got out of her car, she felt someone hugging her from behind. She smiled and she already knew who it was. She turned around and fined her raven-hair boyfriend smirking at her.

He smiled. "Did I scare you?"

She smiled back, "Nope."

He holds her hands and walked towards the school. Everyone was staring at the cute couple and how jealous they were.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the couple when they past by him.

Naruto nudged him, "Oi, Shikamaru what's wrong?"

"_They _disgust me." Shikamaru said.

"When you say _they _you mean Ino and Sasuke." Naruto guessed.

"Yeah." He replied.

Naruto run his hand through his hair. He laughed, "Come on dude, they're the most popular people in Konoha High. They're a good couple."

Shikamaru sigh, _It's true. Ino and Sasuke and some other people they hang out with are the cool kids. As for me and my group, were not. Were known as the nobodies. Were not losers or nerds, were just not popular. _"Naruto, let's go to class."

"Right."

Naruto and Shikamaru had the same class together. They both have math class. They walked inside and sat together. They saw other people coming in the class taking their seat.

"Oh that reminds me." The blonde boy said. "How come you couldn't come to my house yesterday?"

"Inoichi wanted to talk to me, my mom, and… Blondie." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto knew 'Blondie,' was Ino. "About what?" Naruto asked.

"He said that this weekend my mom and I are moving in with him." Shikamaru said with an unhappy voice.

"Damn, you're lucky." Naruto said.

Shikamaru had a confused look on his face. "How am I lucky?"

"You're living with the _hottest princess_ in Konoha High. Dude, if I was you I would-…" He stopped when he sees the '_hottest princess_,' with her bitchy friend. He didn't get why Ino, a down to earth girl, would hang out with a bitch. This 'bitch,' he was referring to is Karin. Ino and Karin sat close to Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto smiled, "Hey Ino…" He glanced at the red head, "Hi Bit-… err... Karin."

Karin rolled her eyes, "Don't talk to me."

Naruto smiled, "Glad to."

"Hey Karin, don't be mean." Ino told her red hair friend. "Hey Naruto…" She looked at Shikamaru. "Hi lazy-bum."

Shikamaru shot back at her, "Now Blondie, don't be mean." He said with a smooth voice.

"Hn, whatever." She turned her head back at Karin and started a conversation.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you and Ino are still fighting. You guys been going at it since… when you were 7, don't you need a break from that?"

"I wish…. But that's not going to happen." Shikamaru leaned back in his seat. "She's my enemy, enemies can't be friends."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru put his head up when he heard the bell rang for lunch. He was in English class and instead of him doing work, he slept. "Hn, the teacher was stupid; he didn't even notice I sleep during his class." He said to himself. He walked out of the class and headed towards the cafeteria. He saw his friends and he sat next to his chubby friend.<p>

"Shikamaru, aren't you hungry?" Choji asked.

"No." He replied back. He just wanted the day to end so he could enjoy his last peaceful Friday at home.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned around and saw Sakura sitting in the table with them. She smirked, "Hey TenTen, I see your future boyfriend."

TenTen blushed and saw Neji with Sasuke sitting at _they're _table. "Shut up Sakura. I don't like him, I just find him attractive."

Hinata looked at the guy they were talking about and she gasped, "You like my cousin?"

"Neji's your cousin?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, but we barely talk." Hinata replied.

"No wonder you guys look alike." TenTen said while staring at Hinata, then Neji, then Hinata, then at him.

Sakura laughed, she turned her head to Shikamaru, who was already sleeping. She laughed, "Hey Shikamaru."

He groaned, "What is it?"

"I heard from Naruto that you're living with Ino." Sakura said.

Shikamaru turn his head to the loud mouth blonde, "You told her?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto replied.

Kiba smirked, "Shikamaru! You're living with Ino! Damn, you're fucking lucky!"

"That's what I said." Naruto high fived Kiba.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. All of his male friends find his soon-to-be stepsister attractive.

TenTen smiled, "Shikamaru, you should be happy. She's my lab partner and she's so tight!"

"Didn't I tell you all that we hate each other?" Shikamaru questioned.

Sakura laughed, "Yes Shikamaru, you told us that like the million times, but you should start being nice to her."

"Why the hell would I be nice to her if she acts like a bitch to me?" He raised his voice.

Choji eye's widen, _'Shit he's pissed.' _Choji gave a shut up look to the group. They all nodded and they all changed the subject.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sigh when he read the text that Kiba sent. School was over, and Kiba wanted him to meet him at the yard where the bleachers are. Shikamaru closed his locker and walked to the yard.<p>

When he got there, he saw cheerleaders and football players. The football players were far away from the cheerleaders so they could practice. There cheerleaders were practicing too. He saw a familiar blonde practicing too.

"Shikamaru, over here!" He heard his name being called and turned to see Kiba and Naruto. They were sitting in the bleachers.

He walked up to them, "Why are we here?"

Kiba laughed, "Isn't obvious; were here to watch the cheerleaders." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat next to him.

Naruto had a perverted look on his face, "Yeah, I can't believe the principal let them wear those sexy uniform."

"I know right." Kiba was looking at the girl's legs. "They're legs are sooo fine."

"Hell yeah they are." Naruto said. "Who do you think is the sexiest cheerleader, Kiba?"

Kiba scanned every girl, but he was having trouble finding the sexiest girl. "They're all sexy, but I think Ino is the sexiest cheerleader."

Naruto smirked, "I agree with you, buddy."

Shikamaru angry at what he heard stood up from his seat. "You know what. I'm leaving." He starts to leave.

"Were just having some fun, Shikamaru." Naruto said.

Shikamaru turned back to them, "You call this fun? Drooling over girls that never _looked _at you. You guys are just wasting your time." He turned to leave. The exit he's leaving was near the cheerleaders. Shikamaru didn't even bother looking at them. All he wants is to go home. He stopped because he heard his phone ringing so he picked it up.

Ino looked around and she saw Shikamaru. _'What is he doing here?' _

"Ino, come on. We're going to do the Main Base." Karin said.

"Alright." She ran up to them. Karin and Ami held out their hands so Ino could step on them. Once they were set, they threw Ino in the air so she could do stunts. She landed back on their hands. "Karin, Ami, one more."

"Are you sure?" Karin asked.

"Hell yeah." They threw her in the air again, but this time a football hit her while she was trying to do a stunt. "Owww." She looked down and she was still in the air. _'Oh, no I'm going to fall.' _Ino closed her eyes ready to hit the floor, but she didn't feel the ground. Instead, she felt two warm hands wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and she saw the person who saved her from falling. She blushed, "Sh-Shikamaru?" All the girls even Kiba and Naruto ran to the scene.

Shikamaru was just staring at her. He still has his arms around her. "Ummm…. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." He stands up and he helped her up. They just kept staring at each other. They never had been this close or they never had stared at each other in that way.

Kiba cleared his throat and that made Ino and Shikamaru back to reality. "What's going on?"

Ino notice how Shikamaru and she were close so she stepped back a little. "I was about to fall, but he saved me."

"I know that, but the way you-…" Kiba got cut off from an angry voice behind him.

"Hey Nara!" A deep voice yelled.

Shikamaru turned around and he saw an angry boyfriend walking towards him. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

Sasuke took his helmet off and threw it on the ground. He walked close to Shikamaru. "Why were you _touching _my girlfriend!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this. "I wasn't _touching _your girlfriend, I saved her from falling."

Sasuke ignored him and continues yelling at him. "No one touches my girlfriend except me!"

Ino blushed at this. She looked at Sasuke and he was ready to throw a punch at Shikamaru. Ino rushed in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke, please stop."

"Ino, get out of the way so I could beat Nara's ass." Sasuke said while trying to push Ino out of his way.

"Hey Blondie, you better calm your boyfriend's ass. His face is turning into a tomatoe." Shikamaru joked.

"What was that, Nara?" Sasuke asked.

"Your. Face. Is. Turning. Into. A. Tomatoe." Shikamaru said, but slower. "Is that better for you if I talk slower."

Sasuke was even more angry. "Gaara, Neji, back me up when I beat Nara's ass."

"Hn, he was getting on my nerves." Gaara said while cracking his knuckles.

"You guys just stop. This is going too far." Karin said.

Gaara and Sasuke were about to charge at Shikamaru, but Neji stopped them.

"What the hell?" Sasuke and Gaara stopped.

"It's pointless to fight. Let's not waste our time beating a loser up. We should go back to practice." Neji said while turning back to the rest of his team.

Ino was relief, _'Thank you, Neji.' _

Sasuke walked up to Shikamaru, "Just stay away from her, got it?"

Shikamaru smirked, "How can I? I'm already living with her."

Sasuke had a confused look on his face. He turned his head to Ino, "Your living with him?"

Ino nodded, "But babe, don't worry. We… don't really get along."

Sasuke smiled, "Good." He kissed his girlfriend on the cheeks, "When practice is over I'll walk you home."

Ino smiled, "Okay." Sasuke turned around to leave and go back to practice. "Hey Shikamaru, I just want-…." She stopped because he's already gone. Ino half smiled and went back to practice as well.

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think? If you like it please review!:) **


	2. Chapter 2: Choji's Plan

I Can't Get You Off My Mind

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I love you guys for reviewing!:) I was bored so I decided to write chapter 2! Enjoy:P**

_Ino's pov:_

'_It's been a week since Shikamaru and Yoshino were living with us. Shikamaru's room was across from mine and of course Yoshino is staying at my dad's room. In the first couple of days I was living in hell, but I pulled it off and made his home as hell too. Today's was the wedding day. I already arrived at the wedding with Yoshino, but I haven't seen Shikamaru._

* * *

><p><em><span>Shikamaru's Pov: <span>_

Shikamaru and Choji arrived at the wedding in time. It was taken place outside, with chairs all over. It had nice decorations and they're lots of camera guys to take pictures. It was nice grassy area.

"I wonder where Ino at." Choji asked.

"Hn, she's probably here by now…." Shikamaru replied. He looked around and he saw a familiar faces and unknown faces. Those familiar faces were his relatives and those unknown faces were Ino's relatives.

Choji elbowed him, "Hey, is that… her?" He pointed at the girl.

Shikamaru looked to where he was pointing at and his jaw was wide open when he saw Ino. _'No way, that can't be Blondie… is it?' _He glances at Ino up and down and he had to admit, she was beautiful. She was wearing a purple tube dress that was up to her mid-thigh. So it showed off her legs that Shikamaru can't take his eyes off of them. She put her gorgeous hair down that was up to her belly button and it was curled. She clipped her bangs to the side with a fake purple rose. Shikamaru couldn't help thinking that she actually looked perfect today. She was flawless.

He shook his head because Ino was coming his way. He stayed cool and tries not to resist her.

Choji smiled, "Wow, Ino… you look good."

She smiled back, "Aww, thanks Choji; you cleaned up good." She glances at Shikamaru. She had to admit he looked cute, but she didn't want to tell him that. "You look, umm nice."

Shikamaru surprised that she said that. "Thanks I guess, you look beau-… err nice too."

She smiled and thanked him.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was already seated with Choji at his right and Ino at his left. He should be listening to the priest talking, but he was staring at Ino's legs. <em>'Damn, why can't I take my eyes off Blondie's legs? They're attractive. Kiba and Naruto were right, Blondie had sexy legs and-… ugh I'm turning in to a perv.'<em>

* * *

><p>Now the wedding was in a different area, but it was still outside filled with nice tables. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were all sitting in one table. Ino was sitting across from them. It was getting dark, probably it was midnight.<p>

"So you don't mind if I talk to your cousin?" Choji asked his lazy friend.

Shikamaru groaned, "Choji, for the million times; I don't mind. Go ahead, go talk to her."

Choji smiled and he got up from his seat, "Thanks Shikamaru, but what; what's her name?"

"Ami."

Choji smiled once more and got up to talk to Ami. After a long time being gone, Shikamaru realize that he was alone with Ino. He prayed that Choji will hurry up and come back to his seat.

"Hey Shikamaru-.." She interrupts his thoughts. _'What does she want?' _He looked up at her, listening to what she's about to say. "It's rude to stare."

_'I was staring at her? Since when?'_

She continued, "I know it's hard to stop staring at me, since you know, I'm beautiful." She laughed.

He smiled, "Actually, I was staring at you because you got some green stuff in your teeth." He lied. "You should clean that you before people think that you don't brush your teeth." He started to laugh.

Ino frustrated at his little comment, "Shut up, idiot." She took her mirror out and she saw her reflection, but she didn't see any green stuff in her teeth. She closed her mirror and glance at him, "Hey I don't have-….."

She got cut off by a voice behind her, "Hey princess."

Ino looked behind her and saw a white guy with white hair and blue eyes. He took a seat next to Ino and put his arm around her chair.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "What do you want, Suigetsu?"

He smirked, "Now now, Cuuuzz; I just want to have a nice conversation with Miss Sexy." He winked at her.

Ino rolled her eyes and she took his arm that was wrapped around her waist off of her. "Sorry, I have a boyfriend." She said with an annoy voice.

He smirked, "And I have a math test tomorrow."

Ino had a confused look and Shikamaru hearing this didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't get it." She said.

"Aren't we on the same page?" Suigetsu questioned. "You know naming things that we both can _cheat_ on."

Shikamaru chuckled at his comment. _'Still the same old Suigetsu I knew.'_

Ino anger at this kept her cool. "I'm not planning on cheating on my amazing boyfriend nor am I interested in you."

He laughed, "Hmm, I never go rejected, but oh well." He stood up about to leave, "Whoever this guy is, he's a very lucky guy." He walked away from them.

Shikamaru cleared his throat trying to get her attention. She looked at him. "He's my cousin, he was being stupid."

"Maybe he got his stupidness from you." She teased him.

"Hmm, that's a first. Last time I checked my report card, I made sure I got straight A's." He replied.

"There's no way you got straight A's, what's your IQ?" She asked.

"200."

Her eye's widen, "Damn, I never knew you were that smart. Maybe you should tutor me sometime."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said sarcastically.

Just then, they heard loud music. It was a slow song, causing all the lovers to the dance floor to dance. Shikamaru looked around and find his chubby pal dancing with his cousin, Ami, together, close. Everyone was dancing except for him and Blondie.

Ino feeling uncomfortable about this decided to leave the table, "Umm, I'm going to the bathroom." She walked away, but someone stopped her. "Uncle Mel?" He was in front of her.

He smiled, "Ino, it's been too long; I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, same here." She replied.

He looked around and back at her, "How come you're not dancing."

"Oh, I don't-…"

He cut her off and pulled her arm back to the table she and Shikamaru were sitting at. "Hey, why won't you dance with this young man?" He asked her.

Shikamaru hearing this looked at them, "Umm sir, I don't-… Hey what are you doing?" Shikamaru was being pulled by Uncle Mel making him stand up.

Ino seeing this turned red. _'This can't not be happening.' _"Umm, Uncle Mel; I really need to-…."

He cut her off again, "Here, Ino I found you a dancing buddy." He pulled Shikamaru and pushed him towards Ino making them close together. "It's a slow song, so you guys should dance hand in hand." He gently grabbed Ino's hand and placed it around Shikamaru's neck and he grabbed Shikamaru's hands placed it around her waist. "There, that should do it." He walked away leaving them blushing. _'I'm the best Uncle ever!' _He laughed and walked to his wife and he dance with her.

Ino looked away from him and he too looked away from her. But they still dance. _'Damn, I wish this song could end soon.' _

Shikamaru was feeling uncomfortable about this. His hands were touching Ino's waist and her hands were around his neck. _'This song is taking forever to end. I wonder what Sasuke will think if he found out I'm dancing with Blondie.' _Shikamaru looked at Ino's face. _'At lease I could see her face up close.' _He smiled when her face was red. _'She looks pretty cute when she's blushing.'_

Ino notice he was staring at her and that is causing her to blush even more. She turned to him, "Baka, s-stop staring at me."

He rolled his eyes, _'Why the hell are we even dancing if I can't even stare at her? This is so troublesome.' _Shikamaru gently pushed away. Ino didn't know what he was doing so she took her arms away from his neck and back to her side. "I don't want to dance with _you_."

Ino hearing this turned really mad. "Oh, so you think I wanna dance with you? I rather dance with Choji!" She yelled at him and went back to her seat.

Shikamaru walked somewhere far away from Ino. He found a nice peaceful place. It was under a tree and there was a bench. He took a seat and look at the sky. _'She is too troublesome.' _Suddenly, he received a text from his phone. He smiled and he read the text.

"_Hey Shikamaru, how's the wedding? I hope Ino not causing any problems, is she?(:" _

_ From: Sakura_

Shikamaru couldn't help, but kept on smiling. If anyone sees him like this, they might think he's a weirdo because of his freaky smile. The reason why he's acting like this because he has a little crush on Sakura. He had a thing for her since 9th grade. Right now, he's in 12th grade and he still hasn't confessed to her. The only person who knows about this is, of course Choji. He didn't tell the others because he wanted only one person who he can trust to know. And that is Choji. He quickly replied his text.

_To Sakura:_

_ "The wedding is great. Lot's of ppl there. Blondie and I only had a small fight, but it's no big deal. All I need to do is stay away from her. So what are you doing?"_

After he sends it, he put his phone down and he waits for a reply. He looked around and views the nice area. There were nice rich flowers everywhere. "Sure is nice out."

"You got that right." A voice behind him said. Shikamaru turned around to see who it was. He looked closer and he sigh, "Choji? What are you doing here?"

Choji took a seat next to him and relaxed with him, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"I just wanted to be alone." He replied. He heard his phone go beep and he quickly grabbed it. He flipped it and read it.

"Let me guess." He smirked, "It's from Sakura."

"Yeah we have been texting." He starts typing.

"What did she say?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru sigh and he starts reading the text message out loud. "It says,"

_"Lol, instead of staying away from her, get to know her. :D Anyways, I'm texting you… and I'm texting NARUTO!3333" _

_ From: Sakura_

Shikamaru felt pain when she's talking about _Naruto. _He remembers Sakura telling him that she had a crush on Naruto. Shikamaru pretended he didn't care, but really he was a little upset.

Choji notice his friend was frowning. After when he read _'I'm texting Naruto,' _he feels upset about that. He patted his back, "It's okay man; you can still win her heart."

He sighs, "And how do I do that?" Shikamaru asked.

Choji thought about it. Once he got the answer he finally spoke. "Easy. Make her jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, you know; go out with another girl."

"How is dating a girl going to make her jealous?" Shikamaru questioned.

"By holding hands with her, having fun with her, and when Sakura realize how romantic guy you are she'll start liking you." Choji said.

Shikamaru thought about it. Using a girl just so the girl of his dreams will fall for him? _'Should I do it? It might actually work. If I could show Sakura how fun I would be around a girl then Sakura would probably feel jealous. But there's only one problem. Who will be the girl?' _He turned to Choji, "I'll do it, but who will be the girl?"

"Hmm, what about TenTen?" Choji asked.

"I think she has a thing for Neji." Shikamaru replied.

"Hinata?"

"Nah, Kiba said that he likes her."

Choji got up from the bench, "Well, I don't know any more girls, so you're on your own of finding the perfect girl." He looked at his watch to check the time. "We should get going, it's cake time."

Shikamaru smiled, "Right, let's go." The two boys went back to the wedding to grab some cake.

Shikamaru waved once more to the happy couple. They were in a limo and headed towards the airport. They were having their honeymoon at Hawaii for a week. So that means he will be home alone with the annoying troublesome blond for the whole week! He asked his mom if he could come, but of course she said no. He watched as they were driving away. He remember what Inoichi told him when he was about to leave.

_Flashback: _

_ While Inoichi and his new wife were already seated in the car, he pulled his window down. "Shikamaru!" He yelled out. _

_ Shikamaru hearing this walked up to him. "Yes?" _

_ "We'll be gone for a week-…"_

_ "I know my mom told me." He cut him off. _

_ Inoichi looked straight to his eyes, "Listen here, son. When I'm gone I want you to take care of my little princess. Make sure she doesn't bring any boy at home especially her boyfriend. I don't trust him, yet. I trust you and I'm putting her in your hands."_

_ Shikamaru gulped, "Y-Yes sir, I'll make sure she's safe and sound." _

_ He smiled, "That's good to hear."_

_ Shikamaru turned back, but Inochi kept talking. He stayed and listened. _

_ Inoichi continued, "And if something bad happen to my little angel then… you lost my trust." _

_ Shikamaru gulped once more. He heard him laughing. _

_ "Well bye Nara. Remember take good care of my daughter."_

_End of Flashback_

Shikamaru walked to his car and starts driving home. He kept thinking about what Inoichi told him. _You lost my trust. 'What if something did happen to Blondie? I'm responsible for her? She better not cause any problems.'_

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Phew, I'm tired writing chapter 2, but it was worth it. Inoichi was kind of harsh to Shikamaru, but that's his job. Lol. So who will be the girl that Shikamaru will pretend to go out with? Hmm, I guess you have to find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and remember review! More reviews, more chapters:) !**

**Here's a little SNEAK PEAK for chapter 3: **

"Where do you think you're going?" Shikamaru asked walking towards the blonde girl.

"It's Saturday, I have a date with Sasuke." Ino replied while grabbing her purse.

"Get the hell away from me!" Ino screamed her loudest, but it was no use. No one could heard her. She tried to escape, but she was pin against the wall.

The perverted man looked at her, "Now, now, there's no use of screaming. Be a good girl tonight." He said stepping closer to her. He was inches away from her about to tear her dress out, but something stopped him.

"You heard her, get the hell away from her."

"S-Shikamaru?" Ino stuttered.


End file.
